The Witching Hour
by DepressionSadnessLife
Summary: They say it happened at midnight. The hour that the whole town started turning on each other like animals. The hour when the whole town went crazy. That hour, the witching hour/ Rated T for sexual mentions, killing, gory, and pregnancy.
1. The Rutter Camp

**Hey guys, I'm back! It's been ages since I've been on fanfiction. This idea just came to me so I wanted to write it. I'm probably going to post every Saturday, but I might miss weeks. I don't know yet. I'll figure something out. **

**I don't own anything but my plot and O.C's. This story is rated T for sexual mentions, killing, and simply gory stuff. Some chapters may be rated M but I'll tell you when they are. Without further ado, welcome to the witching hour.**

* * *

Third Person Pov (The Rutter Camp- 11.50pm)

It all happened three years ago, three years ago today. The whole area has been cut off, and no one can get in or out. The school that once stood there was used at The Rutters hideaway. Most of it was burnt down or badly damaged, but they still made good use of what was left. Not a lot of people can actually say what happened; only a few knew what really happened. That few, are the strongest ones. _The leaders._

They say that the conspiracy started it all, that the teachers are the ones behind it all. Except, that's all rumors and opinions, not solid facts. The ones that know don't tell anyone. Either, they're too scared, or they're the ones in control.

The truth is no one can understand why and how the two main leaders went from best friends to mortal enemies in less than one day. It's _impossible._ It's just a world of how's and whys now. People just want answers, not more questions thrown to them. Sadly, that's what everyone gets. The leaders get the most questions; they just refuse to answer them.

At the border of the Black Knights territory, thanks to the imagination of Alfie Lewis for the name of this gang, stood Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter. They were arguing, which wasn't a surprise for the members of the gang. They normally argued over rules, safety, and anything you can think of that is related to this godsaken war. They ended arguments with a hug and an 'I'm sorry.' They didn't like arguing, who does anyway?

"Fabian, you can't expect people _not _to ask questions when one of our own drop dead!" Nina's voice echoed through the camp that the 'Black Knights' stayed in. Every time that her boyfriend tried to wrap an arm around her waist, she threw it off in anger.

"Babe, calm down, I'll just tell them that the bastard shot him, it's the truth anyway." Fabian told his girlfriend, making her even madder. Fabian was more of an 'I don't care' guy. He cared for his gang, don't get him wrong, but he was more concerned about a few people that stationed in his gang.

"They're going to ask why! They're going to want answers, I know they do already." Nina looked over at the clearly shown border of the Miller territory. They didn't know the name of that gang, but they all betted that it was better than theirs. After all, the joker came up with their name. There stood Patricia Williamson. Next to her stood a two year old, Leila Miller. It was Patricia and Eddie Miller daughter. Eddie was the leader of that side.

Fabian and Eddie were the reason why this war started, no one knows what happened between them, just those two know.

"Sometimes I ask myself why I didn't break up with you ages and just go join their side. Eddie's a better leader and a man." Nina told before walking back to the main part of the camp. Their arguments never normally ended like this. Fabian didn't know what went through his girlfriend's head, so this hurt him hard. He leaned against a tree and with a sigh, put a hand through her hair.

Maybe he was too caught up in winning this war that he forgot about the ones he loves. He never thought if Nina wanted to start a family. It was a war, if he died, who was going to keep the family going? Maybe that's why Eddie and Patricia had Leila when they were just 19. They were 18 when the war started, and now being 21, maybe Eddie was the better man, the better leader. Then again, Miller didn't have an annoying 14 year old to watch after. That 14 year old being Miranda, _Miranda Logan. _

She had been here since beginning, she was a great shooter and she had the same goal as him, to win. The main goal was Eddie, but he never came to the border. They refused to kill Patricia or Leila so they came to the border all the time. The only thing that separated the two borders was a grassy mud field. Lying there was dead bodies or moaning dying people. People who were stupid enough to try to ambush the other gang.

That's when Fabian heard the rustling from the leaves in the tree he was leaning against. He moved forward swiftly and aimed his gun, ready to shoot any Miller that could be in the tree. Just as he was about to shoot, Miranda jumped down from the tree. She normally didn't react when a gun was pointed her way, but to see Fabian aiming at her, it surprised her. Fabian realised it was her and lowered his gun.

"Trouble in bed?" Miranda joked on. She knew that it annoyed the 21 year old, when she didn't take things seriously.

"Miranda, I don't have time for this…but yes." Fabian replied, making Miranda giggle at his answer. She shook her head before walking back to the camp. Night was falling, and that was always the most dangerous time. With one less look at the Miller camp, one last look at the women and child that stood there, he followed the closest thing he had to a child back to safety. For the witching hour was upon us.

(12.00pm)

* * *

**Okay, how was that? Please review because it helps me out so much. I kinda like the plot of this story. I'm sorry that this one is so short but its just kinda a feeder chapter. Giving you information. I'll update next week if I have time. **

**Next chapter- The Miller Camp**


	2. The Miller Camp

**Hey guys, it's me again. I wasn't planning on updating but I decided to, that's why this chapter is so short. Thank you so much for the reviews, love you all. I also noticed that I put 12.00pm instead of 12.00am for the end of the last chapter. I'm writing this on my phone and it's so awkward so sorry for any mistakes.**

******I don't own anything but my plot and O.C's. This story is rated T for sexual mentions, killing, and simply gory stuff. Some chapters may be rated M but I'll tell you when they are. Without further ado, welcome to the witching hour.**

* * *

Third Person Pov (The Miller Camp-12.00am)

Patricia made her way back to the ruined Anubis house that the Miller gang had taken over, with her two year old daughter, Leila. She opened the door quietly, making sure not to wake her possibly sleeping husband. It didn't really surprise her though when she find him sitting on the couch with a gun in his hand.

"That girl was there again, I really don't know who she is." Patricia told her soon to be husband about the most recent viewing of the girl that had them confused to the brim. She sat down next to the blonde boy while their daughter went upstairs to play.

"She can't be Fabian and Nina's daughter, I mean the girl has to be at least 13, them two are only 21. Same age as us." Patricia revealed her guesses. This whole thing seemed a joke to Eddie, who was now chuckling under his breath.

"Yacker, Fabian and Nina having a child is like Leila being a mermaid. Never going to happen." Eddie exclaimed, chuckling once more. Patricia however, didn't find this funny and simply rolled her eyes.

"Maybe they want a child-" She started but was rudely cut off by her fiancée.

"Maybe I don't care what they want." Eddie said, raising his eyebrows a bit. Patricia sighed, giving up talking about her old friends.

"It's late, I'm going to go put Leila to bed, than I'll go to bed. Try not to get yourself killed, I love you." With a kiss on the head and a wave goodbye, Patricia set off upstairs to meet her sleepy daughter. Eddie, however, had a much bigger task on his hands.

He stood up and made his way out of his old house, gently shutting the door, making sure not to awake any sleeping members of his gang. Outside he met; Joy, Mara, Jerome, and Benji. The members of his gang that went hunting with him. The rest of his gang either protected or created.

"You guys ready to go kill as many as them as we can?" Eddie gave his normal pep talk, and with a big "Yeah!" from the group, they all set off to the border.

"We should do this during the day, not at witching hour. We all know that Fabian or Nina or that child never come out at this time, and they're the three we're aiming for." Mara told us all, finally talking in the first time in like, ever.

"She does have a point." Jerome pointed out as the small group reached the boarder, and as Mara had said, not one of the three were there. A faint rustle was then heard by the members of the group. It was coming from across the field. The Rutter Camp.

"Ssh!" Eddie put a finger to his lips signalling the rest of the group to be quiet. The group caught on and quickly found a hiding place where they stayed quiet waiting for the prey to appear.

"Nina, why can't you stop being an awkward b*tch and answer me!" The shouting of the enemies voice could be heard throughout the camp. A small smirk grew among Eddies face, knowing that he could win this battle tonight. His aim had been Fabian Rutter since he was 18 years old, when this war ended. Nina was a side goal, an extra achievement. Nina emerged from behind the forest line that was just faintly saw from this gangs eyes. Fabian quickly followed, both looking upset and angry.

"For f*ck sake Fabian, can't we go one day without arguing?" Nina exclaimed, obviously getting fed up with everything she was going through. That didn't bother Eddie though. He stood up quietly, trying not to get noticed by Fabian and Nina. He loaded his gun and aimed it perfectly at his goal, Fabian.

"Fabian." Nina sighed. She walked over to her boyfriend and hugged him, having to stand on her tiptoes to succeeded at this.

"I just want to know why you're keeping secrets from me?" The faint voice of Fabians voice could be heard but Eddie wasn't really paying attention. Now that Nina had moved closer to Fabian, he had the chance to kill them both in one simple shot. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, the following words that flew out of Nina's mouth shocked him and made him withdraw from completing the task.

"I'm pregnant."

(12.10am)


End file.
